Text Like a Picture
by LVYam57
Summary: Hinata es un escritor, el problema es que últimamente la inspiración no llega...Kageyama un pintor, pasa por este mismo problema. ¿Podrán encontrar aquella inspiración? o quizas ¿encontrarán más que eso? /AU
1. En busca de inspiración

**Este es mi segundo fic de HQ!, mi inspiración fueron unas imagenes de Tumblr -ama esa red- y espero lo disfruten, recuerden los personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi y yo solo los uso paramis fantasías~**

**EN BUSCA DE INSPIRACIÓN**

Mh…¿qué hora es?-

Sacó una mano de la manta buscando contacto, tomó el reloj que indicaba: 9.15am. No había apuro por ser día domingo así que volvió a meter su brazo en aquella manta amarilla, planeaba descansar por lo menos una hora más, hasta que escuchó el timbre de su puerta.

¿Quién podrá ser? –no tuvo más remedio que dejar su comodidad y bajar las escaleras-

Hinata ¿estás ahí? –una voz femenina detrás de la puerta-

Ya voy –abrió la puerta y encontró a sus dos amigas- Kiyoko-San, Yachi, buenos días

¿La historia?-

¿Eh? –comenzó a temblar-

¿Terminaste tu historia?, no queda mucho tiempo-

La de gafas seguía metiendo presión –sin darse cuenta- con sus palabras y presencia. Es cierto, no quedaba mucho tiempo, Hinata se inscribió en un concurso de su universidad en el cual trata de escribir una historia de diez páginas, el tema es libre.

No aún no…-

Em, disculpen –la pequeña rubia sacó un papelito de su bolso tiritando- no sé si esto sirva, pero toma

El pelinaranja recibió aquel papel, era un boleto a una exposición de arte en un museo.

¿Y por qué me lo das?-

Desde que te inscribiste has estado diciendo: "no sé qué escribir", entonces pensé que sería bueno ir a un lugar con mucha inspiración-

Oh ya veo –dio otra mirada al boleto y luego una sonrisa- ¡gracias!

De nada –devolvió la sonrisa-

¿Cuándo es?-

Hoy…empieza a las 10.30am-

¡Hoy!, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

¡Porque se te habría olvidado! –un punto a su favor-

Ah, entonces me alisto-

Bien hecho Hitoka-chan –la pelinegra le regalo una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en su cabeza haciendo sonrojar a la petisa-

Hinata se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha rápida. En su habitación; lo primero que encontró lo uso, una polera blanca con rayas azules y pantalones jean. Cogió su mochila agradeció una vez más a la pareja y fue directo al paradero del bus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Mientras tanto en el museo…_**

Iwa-chan~ al fin llegas –abrazando al moreno-

Oikawa no seas tan meloso –tratando de sacárselo de encima-

Pero si a ti te gusta~-

¿Quién dice?-

Yo~-

Disculpen…-apareció un pelinegro de ojos azules-

Tobio-chan no es bueno interrumpir este tipo de momentos –con un puchero-

Lo siento, pero los organizadores querían hablar con usted sobre unos cuadros-

_Oh~_ ya veo, seguro venderán algunos de mis cuadros, Iwa-chan regreso enseguida –cruzo la puerta con una sonrisa de victoria-

¿Cómo te va? –se dirigió a de ojos azules-

Bien o eso creo-

¿Creo? –enarcando una ceja-

Últimamente mi mente esta nublada-

Conque la inspiración no te llega, a lo mejor ya se te ocurre algo, no desesperes-

¿Estas cosas le pasan a Oikawa-San y a Ushijima-San?-

A cualquier pintor le pasa, no eres el único-

Regresé~ -el castaño hizo acto de presencia-

Eso fue rápido-

Tenía listo los precios –la noche escribió en un cuadernillo los precios si llegasen a venderse- ¿nos vamos Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi siguió al otro, habían quedado que ese día pasearían en el museo como cita aprovechando la exposición. Dejaron solo a Kageyama y este se hundió en sus pensamientos.

_*Necesito inspiración…*- _

Nada iba a conseguir si se quedaba ahí en ese pequeño cuarto de paredes blancas, entonces decidió salir en busca de ella, al estar en un lugar lleno de cuadros, esculturas, fotografías y dibujos se supone es más fácil encontrarlo…¿cierto?.

**_To be continued~_**

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo aunque fue corto XD déjenme un review, es gratis :´c y denle una ojeada a mi fic ENREDADO Y LIOSO -promete poner lemon en un futuro- **

**Ja ne my dears~**


	2. Cuando encuentras la inspiración

**Primero que nada me disculpo, pasaron tres o cuatro semanas desde la publicación del proyecto pero bueno aquí estoy con la segunda parte~ espero lo disfruten!  
**

**CAPÍTULO2: CUANDO ENCUENTRAS LA INSPIRACIÓN**

Había tomado el bus equivocado pero por suerte el museo solo quedaba a unas cuadras de donde estaba, según las personas que preguntaba. Después de toda esa aventura para llegar al dicho lugar pudo entrar, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, estaba rodeado de pinturas, fotografías, esculturas y dibujos.

_*Es un buen lugar para encontrar inspiración, ¡gracias Yachi!*_-

Comenzó su recorrido viendo una enorme escultura que consistía en unos espirales coloridos, luego se dirigió a un cuadro era la foto de una cascada, fue a ver otro cuadro, era una pintura graciosa de una familia que al parecer lanzaba comida. Siguió buscando y aunque fuera todo increíble, no encontraba inspiración.

¿Qué hago? –soltó un suspiro-

Entonces se detuvo, un montón de personas aglomeradas en un solo sitio lo distrajo, quiso ver lo que ellos veían. Su estatura no ayudaba así que pidió permiso para pasar más adelante y allí lo vió; un enorme cuadro de pintura al óleo y en ella la escena de un cielo azul con muchas estrellas que se reflejaban en el agua y sobre el agua había un bote con una persona intentando alcanzar las estrellas.

Que hermoso –quedo embobado viendo aquel cuadro por varios minutos tanto así que las personas ya se iban a ver otras cosas del museo-

Mh…-un sujeto con capucha y gafas oscuras se colocó a su lado- ¿te gusta este cuadro?

Sí-

Para mí es simple-

¿En serio?-

Sí, ¿y qué ves en él?-

Bueno, uno puede interpretarlo de muchas formas-

¿Tú que dirías?-

Una persona tratando de alcanzar lo que quiere, ya sabes sueños algo así –el encapuchado se sorprendió, de las pocas personas que pregunto la mayoría, por no decir todos, dijeron que solo es un lindo cuadro o que iba al romanticismo, más allá de eso no había-

Te doy un punto…yo soy quien pinto el cuadro-

¿Eh?-abrió en par sus ojos y fijo la mirada al de al lado- y-yo lo siento

Pero si no has dio nada malo, idiota-

¿Idiota?, ¡idiota es quien le dice a otro idiota!-

Qué demonios –no quería causar alborotos así que decidió irse-

Hey espera –siguiendo sus pasos y el otro dio media vuelta esperando por las palabras del pelinaranja- ¿me enseñarías otros de tus cuadros?

De acuerdo, sígueme-

No sabe porque pero acepto pero lo hizo, buen tiempo que personalmente daba un tour para mostrar sus trabajos en parte eso lo emocionaba. Cuadro tras cuadro, cada uno era más hermoso que el otro; desde representaciones de la rutina diaria hasta situaciones abstractas y metafóricas. El pelinaranja le fascinó todo y cada uno de esos cuadros en especial uno más allá que trataba de una joven de perfil tocando el violín, la iluminación de los reflectores, la expresión de aquella señorita, era tan real…hasta que recordó algo.

No me has dicho tu nombre-

Pero si debajo de los títulos de las pinturas dice mi nombre, idiota-

¡No lo vi! –sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas por su idiotez- como quieres que lo lea con esas letras tan pequeñas

Claro…-

Rayos…-se acercó más a la placa del título y pudo leer el nombre- Kageyama Tobio _*me suena ese nombre*_

De todas formas tú eres quien no se presentó-

Hinata Shouyou, así me llamo-

Bien Hinata, ¿qué fue ese ruido? –el estómago del contrario comenzó a rugir, era hora de comer algo-

¿Conoces un lugar cerca para comer?-

El otro no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a un restaurante cercano ya que se contagió del hambre de este. Una vez dentro, un mesero los atendió y los dejo tan pronto hicieron el pedido.

¿Y qué te trajo al museo? –no lucía como alguien que va ese tipo de eventos-

Buscaba inspiración –eso tomó por sorpresa al de gafas oscuras-

¿Eres pintor?-

Soy escritor-

Entiendo, yo también busco inspiración-

Pareces alguien con mucha inspiración-

Ni tanto, cada vez que pinto me siento incapaz de superar mi cuadro anterior-

Ya veo, yo quiero innovar los temas de mis historias-

¿Qué género escribes?-

Variado, aunque más inclino al drama-

Ambos siguieron conversando cuando llegó el mesero con la comida, curry con arroz para a y huevos encurtidos para Hinata. El más alto se quitó las gafas y la capucha haciendo notar su cabellera negra y sobre todo esos orbes azules que llamaron la atención del escritor, rebusco en su mochila sacando una libreta y un lápiz apuntando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Al parecer estas inspirado –al verlo tomar apuntes-

Se puede decir-

Qué bueno…-

Salieron del restaurante con el estómago satisfecho, el pintor se dispuso a acompañar al pelinaranja hasta la estación de bus.

Gracias por acompañarme-

No hay de que-

Bueno hora de irse- un bus se estacionó y algunas personas comenzaron a subir y bajar de él- adiós y espero que encuentres inspiración

El bajito subió al vehículo dejando a un atónito Kageyama. Aquel bajito antes de irse regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, una que expresaba gratitud y calidez, sus ojos chocolate entrecerrados y sus mejillas blancas se tiñeron de un suave rosa, era como una hermosa pintura.

_*No hace falta buscar, lo encontré* _

**_To be continued~_**

**El capítulo fue corto, pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia seguire aumentando. Toda opinión es recibida, recuerden: Críticas constructivas, no destructivas~**

_**Teddy-sama: Espero siga siendo de tu interés :3  
TaraKinomiya: Te gusta ambos? a mi también XD déjame buscar laimagen y solo quizaste paso el link~ con respecto a las parejas, probablemente agregue algunas pero solo serán momentos cortos, la atención será KageHina**_ _**y sobre lemon, ya veré ewe**_

**Ja ne my dears~**


	3. Encuentro

**Una disculpa ante todo, las tareas me invaden w pero aquí traigo otro capítulo más! gracias a todas las que dejan sus rws~ -la hacen feliz- sin más el cap**  
**Recuerden los personajes son de Haruichi Furadate-San**

**CAPÍTULO 3: ENCUENTRO**

Tan pronto termino la exposición y llego a su departamento, saco un lienzo colocándolo en un atril junto a muchos pinceles de diferentes números y una paleta con variado colores de pintura del cual utilizó más los colores anaranjado, rojo, negro y amarillo. Al terminar su obra la contemplo por un buen rato, es un montón de siluetas negras humanas que parecían desesperadas por alcanzar un enorme sol naranja, el fondo era un matiz entre amarillo y rojo.

_*¿Qué significado tendrá?*-_

No podía hallar ese significado, después de todo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aun así está satisfecho con su trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que día tan agotador –recostándose en la cama- hoy mi mente no da para más

Daba una hojeada a su pequeña libreta que llevaba algunas diálogos y narraciones que escribió durante su viaje de regreso a casa, si no escribiera en limpio daba un total de cinco hojas, solo faltaba la mitad.

Fue muy difícil, ¡debo terminarlo! –tomo un lápiz de su mesita de noche, trato de pensar que final dale- cinco hojas más…

Sin darse cuenta cayó en coma, abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en su habitación, flotaba en un pequeño barco y allá arriba frente su mirada brillaba una cadena de estrellas, _"muy hermoso"_ pensó. La marea se lo llevaba, todo era relajante volvió a cerrar sus orbes.

Eh…-cuando volvió a abrirlos regresó a su habitación- solo era un sueño

Pero tan pronto se irguió buscó su libreta, ese sueño le dio una pequeña idea para su final. Vió a través de la ventana, ya era de día y debía ir a la universidad, cogió su mochila y así como estaba vestido (con la ropa de ayer) se dirigió al paradero del bus.

_*Demonios, es tarde*_-

Solo podía rogar que el bus no fuera tan lento, lo tenía planeado, si llegaba dos minutos antes de que sonora la campana tendría que correr con todo lo que tiene contando el tiempo con la cual el profesor de matemáticas demoraba en la fotocopiadora le daba cinco minutos en total.

_*Bien, tranquilo Shouyou tienes cinco minutos*_-todo era calma hasta recordó algo- _*espera…¡primero toca Lenguaje!*_

Después de salir del maldito tráfico, tuvo que bajar del bus; solo faltaba un par de esquinas, cuando piso la universidad sonó la campana y empezó la carrera. Por una ventana vió que su maestra un piso debajo de él, logró su objetivo.

Nunca más me desvelo –recuperaba el aliento en su asiento-

Qué bueno que llegaste-

Yachi-San, buenos días-esta es la única clase que se encontraba con la rubia-

¿Y cómo te fue ayer?-

Increíble, habían pinturas, esculturas y demás rodeándome fue como _pwaa~_ y _gya~-_

Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado –con una sonrisa- ¿encontraste una idea?

Sí…-

Tuvieron que dejar la conversación para otro momento, la maestra cruzó la puerta dando inicio la clase. Las horas pasaron lentas una que otra ocasión encontraba alguno de sus amigos para charlar un poco y luego irse a la siguiente clase hasta la hora de salida.

Que agotadores son los lunes –dio un pequeño bostezo-

Su mente se apagaba, realmente no le gusta los inicios de semana. Caminaba por las calles, aún necesitaba buscar ideas para llegar al _"final" _de su historia; cerro los ojos y en su mente apareció aquella pintura seguido de esos hermosos ojos azules, pensamientos como _"¿lo volveré a ver?" "¿cómo le va en su trabajo?" _llegaban a él. Siguió caminando hasta que sintió chocar con alguien.

_Ugh~ _lo siento –levanto el rostro, no esperaba esto- ¿Kageyama? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Acabo de salir de mi universidad-

Oh, entonces ¿ya te vas?-

En realidad quería caminar un poco, ¿vienes? –no sabe porque lo invito pero lo hiso-

De acuerdo –después de todo también quería llegar tarde a casa- ¿encontraste inspiración?

Sí –era una suerte ser alto, así no podía ver ese pequeño sonrojo- ¿Cómo va tu historia?

Me falta poco para terminarla-

¿Has escrito otras historias?-

Sí, aun así no me siento satisfecho con algunas-

Puedo entenderlo, tengo cuadros que termine pero siento que pude haber hecho más-

Difícil eh~ -con una pequeña sonrisa-

Mucho…oye, ¿qué no cambias de ropa? –ya que estaba vestido como lo vió en el museo-

N-no tuve tiempo para escoger otro, además me quede dormido con esto –sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rojo-

mmm…-esa reacción le pareció tierno y no pudo expresar ese pensamiento de la mejor forma- eres un idiota

¡Tú eres el idiota!-

Dos horas pasaron mientras conversaban y caminaban de un punto de la cuidad a otro, pasaron por numerosos restaurantes, tiendas y parques. El pelinaranja debía irse por lo que pararon por un bus, nuevamente se despidió con una sonrisa.

_*¿Lo volveré a ver?*_ -no pudo evitar pensar el azabache-

Solo lo conocía por un día sin embargo le agradaba su compañía de alguna forma, _"pero que tonto"_ pensó, si quería ser su amigo al menos hubiera preguntado por su número o e-mail, no tuvo más remedio que irse a su departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escribía en aquella libreta que tenía en mano, ese encuentro repentino con Kageyama hiso que algunas ideas surgieran. Como podría explicarlo, estar a su lado en serio le brindaba una gran cantidad de inspiración en especial esos orbes azules. Ah, sus ojos, en ocasiones lucían intimidantes y en otros desprendían calidez.

_*Al menos pude ver esos ojos, quisiera ver sus cuadros* _-miró a través de la ventana del bus-

Sin duda alguna no solo gustaba de aquella mirada también el tipo de arte que crea le fascina. Bajo en un paradero que se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa para finalmente llegar a ella.

Lo tengo, ¡lo tengo! –ya en su habitación sacó algunos papeles que guardaba en el escritorio y empezó a escribir- ¡al fin! Debo llamar a Kiyoko-San y Yachi-San –marco el número de la primera-

_¿Sucede algo Hinata? _–al otro lado de la línea-

Kiyoko-San termine la historia-

_Pasaste por mucho para hacerla, me alegro- _

Yo más-

_¿Te parece si mañana Hitoka-chan y yo le damos el visto bueno?-_

Ah, espero sea de su gusto –un poco nervioso-

_No te preocupes –_soltando una risita- _tienes talento, eso lo sabes_

Gracias…-

_¿Me dices su nombre?- _

Bien_…"¿Puedo soñarte?"-_

**_To be continued~_**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap~ trataré de actualizar cada semana -no mientas- okay cada dos semanas TwT, pero les traeré si o si otro cap!**

**_Teddy-sama: _****No pienso dejar el proyecto TwT  
****_TaraKinomiya: _****Kageyama es mi hijo y si, es edmozo uwu no te desesperes con el lemon ewe,** **acerca de la imagen, no pude encontrar el link ;w; trataré de buscar las imagenes de mi carpeta del ordendor y las subo~  
****_Belu_****: Aquí tienes el cap *-* no quise hacerte esperar mucho~  
****_Ale: _****Y espero te siga gustando :33**

_**Ja ne my dears~**_


	4. Algo inesperado

**Oyasumi my dears! aquí traje un nuevo cap *w* Espero lo disfruten**

**CAPÍTULO 4: ALGO INESPERADO**

Últimamente no puede evitar soñar con todas aquellas pinturas y con esos ojos, definitivamente se habían convertido en la fuente de su inspiración.

_…Me pregunto ¿qué tipo de azul será? ¿Índigo o marino?..._

¡Su porte, talento, insensatez, quiero todo de él! –Yachi leía en la hierba, la de gafas tomo las hojas y siguió la lectura-

Me gustaría perseguir el amanecer contigo –adelantando unos párrafos-

No lo lean en voz alta por favor –ocultando su rostro producto de la vergüenza-

¿Quién te envía a escribir cosas cursis? –un pelinegro de corte estrafalario apareció de la nada junto a un chico que jugaba con su consola-

Eso no te incumbe –el apenado Hinata-

Kuroo, no molestes a Shouyou –sin quitar la vista de su PSP-

Sabes que es su culpa –por supuesto el _gato _no lo negó- al menos ya está listo para el concurso

Sí, pero de alguna forma me siento satisfecho con mi trabajo-

Eso es bueno y por más cursi que sea me gusta la historia –finalmente Shimizu aprobó su esfuerzo-

Tiene algunos toques de romance y drama para ser solo diez páginas, es un buen trabajo Hinata –la rubia apoyó a la otra-

Gracias –sus ojos salían brillitos-

Oh, ¿qué tal si nos dejas leer? –el de sonrisa ladina tomó las hojas-

¡No! Suéltalas –obviamente su estatura no le ayudaba-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tobio-chan desborda imaginación eh~ -se acercó al azabache para ver lo que ahora pintaba- y son tres cuadros con este-

Pude encontrar la inspiración que necesito-

Lucías desesperado, incluso Iwa-chan se preocupó-

En verdad lamento haberlos preocupado-

Yo nunca dije que estuviese preocupado por ti-

El castaño volvió a su atril con pasos pesados y un puchero a terminar su cuadro, Kageyama sonrió de lado, sabía que su senpai mentía después de todo era como un padre para él. Al volver a concentrarse en su cuadro no tarde en pensar en aquel bajito de cabello naranja, solo paso un día desde la última vez que lo vió y ya se preguntaba cómo le va su vida.

Saldré un rato –dejo su caballete y se dirigió a la puerta-

Realmente no podía parar de pintar, no desde que vió aquella sonrisa. Necesitaba un respiro, camino por los pasillos, pensó en ir al patio central después de todo era buen lugar para descansar. Cada vez se acercaba al lugar, miró a través de la ventana y pudo ver una mota naranja.

¿Está aquí? –

Frotaba sus ojos, quizás el desvelo de ayer le pasaba mala jugada, pero no fue así. Corrió por los pasillos y bajo las escaleras (se encontraba a cuatro pisos), no entendía porque pero quería estar junto a él.

¡Hinata! –gritó jadeante-

¿Eh? –la voz se le hizo conocida, volteó y allí lo vió a unos metros de donde estaba- Kageyama ¿por qué estás aquí?

¿De qué hablas idiota?, aquí estudio-

¿Qué? –todo el tiempo aquel talento y esos orbes azules se encontraban muy cerca-

Al parecer estamos de sobra aquí –Kuroo tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-

Es cierto no los presente, él es…-

Kageyama Tobio –la de gafas lo interrumpió-

¿Ya se conocen? –el pelinaranja no entendía la situación-

Es un pintor genio según dicen los rumores –agregó Kenma-

_*¿Tan famoso es?*_ -no creía haber conocido una celebridad de su universidad- _*debe ser por eso que me sonaba su nombre* _

Entonces el pintor se unió a la charla, no tuvo opción aunque hubiera preferido estar a su nuevo amigo, conocer a otras personas no lo hacía daño al final y al cabo. Kuroo quiso entregar la historia del bajito al otro pelinegro pero Hinata arrancho las hojas de sus manos, no debía leerlo, le daba vergüenza y era muy obvio que es historia fue creada como él de inspiración.

¿Cuándo es el concurso? –ni bien Kageyama pregunto, creo un ambiente de nervios-

H-hoy –contestó la menor de las chicas- pero todo está en orden ¿verdad Hinata? ¿Hinata?

El escritor estaba petrificado por lo nervios y tensión a flote. Hinata confió sus hojas a Kiyoko (por ser la encargada de recoger las historias) ahora debía esperar un mes, los jueces debían leer más historias claro. Este periodo de tiempo lo usó para conocer más a fondo al pintor, había descubierto que casi todos los días estaba en la sala de arte de la universidad así que en ocasiones iba a visitarlo, también descubrió que por lo general es malo socializando, le gusta el curry con un medio huevo encima y los animales aunque a estos no querían acercársele y mucho más. Un mes pasa rápido cuando te diviertes.

Ten –Shimizu entregó la carta de resultados al bajito-

Aquí vamos –abrió el sobre, sus manos temblaban al sacar el cartoncito- ¡segundo lugar!

Los presentes lo felicitaron, de alguna forma se sentía bien estar entre los tres primeros puestos y a la vez decepcionado, tanto que le había costado escribir aquello.

¿Y cuál historia ganó el primer lugar? –pregunto algo picado el gato mayor-

Mh…a juzgar por el título deber ser una de fantasía-

Pero igual los tres primeros lugares reciben su premio –Yachi arreglaba su bolso-

Sí-

A saber, los ganadores tenían derecho a publicar su historia en una editorial que comprimiría los cuentos en un libro, que otros conocieran su esfuerzo los hacía feliz. Como era hora de salir, cada uno se fue por su camino, acordando que el fin de semana celebrarían con el pelinaranja. Los últimos que quedaban fueron Kageyama y Hinata.

¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? –el escritor no sabía que decir, su corazón bombeaba muy fuerte- hey, si no quieres pues…

¡Sí! em digo, si quiero ir-

¿Seguro?-

Claro, me gustaría ver como es-

Entonces vamos-

**_To be continued~_**

**¿Qué creen qué vaya pasar? Agradezco a todas aquellas que me dejan rws, las amo! son mi razón de continuar el fic QwQ**

_**Belu:**_ **Bueno aquí el cap XD, si~ son unos idiotas, pero apuesto que a nosotras también e nos hubiera olvidado pedir mails oX números XD Yo los amo igual que tú *-***

_**TaraKinomiya:**_** Lo siento! cada semana voy a publicar un nuevo cap -no mientas- okay cada dos semanas uwu, habrá amor por upuesto y algo más(?) -no dará spoiler- Aquí link para que veas la imagen, post/115608527274/credits-to-the-respective-artist-creditos-a-su ... espero salga bien el link XD **

_**Mayurakino:**_** Gracias por el apoyo!, me gustaría darte una ayuda claro owo**

**Jane my dears~**


	5. Soñando despierto

**Oyasumi my dears! aquí traigo otro cap y agregué personajes!, creo que es algo largo el cap...solo espero lo disfruten, siento que me golpearan por esto XD Recuerden los personajes son de Haruichi Furadate-Sama **

**CAPÍTULO 5: SOÑANDO DESPIERTO**

El pelinegro llamo un taxi y en menos de lo que cuentan llegaron al departamento, subieron al elevador hasta el séptimo piso, Kageyama colocó la llave en la perilla así abriendo la puerta. El interior lucía ordenado, la sala de paredes blancas, muebles negros, una mesita de vidrio al centro y un televisor pantalla plana colgando en la pared junto a varios cuadros adornando.

Ganas mucho dinero…-

Sólo lo suficiente, ¿quieres comer algo?-

Sí, tengo mucha hambre-

El pintor entró a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y no había comida preparada.

Rayos –cerró la puerta del aparato- ¡Hinata!

¿Sucede algo? –acercándose al cuarto-

Tendrás que esperar la comida, voy a cocinar-

Voy a ayudarte-

No es necesario-

Déjame ayudar~-

…De acuerdo-

Kageyama sacó de un colgador dos mandiles, uno azul para él y otro amarillo para Hinata. El mandil amarillo llevaba unos flecos en el cuello y en el largo del faldón, el escritor lucía adorable en él.

Te queda bien –el pelinegro dijo inconscientemente, esas palabras debían haber sido para sí- *piensa rápido* -el pelinaranja lo miraba con sorpresa-

Gracias –un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, el momento se volvió incomodo-

Sacaré algunos ingredientes del refrigerador-

Fue al refrigerador y Hinata pudo ver las orejas del pintor enrojecidas, realmente estaba avergonzado, el corazón de Hinata gritaba, la reacción en el azabache le pareció muy tierna. Una vez que terminó de colocar en la mesa los ingredientes comenzaron su labor; picaron verduras, hirvieron huevos y prepararon arroz, terminando en un delicioso curry.  
Ya en el comedor agradecieron por la comida y llevaron los palillos a la boca, muy rápido paso una hora estando en la cocina.

Esta delicioso –el pelinaranja molía entre sus dientes aquella comida- es tu favorito

Sí, ¿y el tuyo es?-

Huevo sobre arroz-

Trataré de recordarlo-

En la estantería de la sala vi algunos discos de música clásica-

Se puede decir que los uso mientras pinto-

¿Entonces no te gusta?-

No significa que no me guste-

Ya veo-

Conocer más del pelinegro lo llenaba de un sentimiento de alegría, al terminar la comida se dirigieron nuevamente al cocina pero esta vez para lavar platos. Estuvieron en la sala viendo películas en ese enorme televisor, la distancia en el sofá era corta, el pelinaranja no podía concentrarse, su corazón bombeaba muy fuerte, era increíble que no escuchara ese gran sonido. Todo era tranquilo hasta que se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

Tobio ya volví –una voz femenina y alegre se escuchó acercándose hacia ellos-

Oh eras tú, Yui-

¿Cómo qué eras tú?, ¿así me recibes? –la chica de cabello castaño dio una sonrisa- ¿quién es? –dirigiéndose al confundido escritor-

¡Ah! L-lo siento, soy Hinata Shouyou un amigo de Kageyama-

Michimiya Yui, un gusto-

Ya es un poco tarde, ¿te acompaño al paradero Hinata?-

Si no es mucho pedir, nos vemos Michimiya-San –haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Espero verte otra vez-

El camino al paradero fue silencioso, la situación de por si era confusa para el de ojos almendrados, tenía curiosidad por la muchacha.

Kageyama…-

¿Sí?-

¿Qué relación tiene Michimiya-San contigo?-

Somos novios –esa respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría-

A-ah ¿y desde cuándo?-

Hace un par de años-

Llegaron al lugar, Hinata subió al primer bus que vió dedicando una sonrisa forzada, en su asiento comenzó a reflexionar, _"¿estaba haciendo el papel de tercero?"_ y de eso vino una fuerte culpa.

_*No debí hacerme falsas ilusiones*- _

Lo pensó mejor, empezó a gustarle una persona que acababa de conocer ¡y es un chico!. Al llegar a casa subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo a soltar sus lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña rubia veía el rostro somnoliento de su amigo deduciendo que algo le sucedió.

Hinata ¿paso algo?-

Y-yo, no nada, todo bien –ese _"bien"_ no sonó nada convincente-

No te creo…-

No se lo cuentes a nadie-

Puedes confiar en mí-

Bien…me gusta Kageyama-

Oh~ ¿y qué tiene de malo? –tomando un jugo en paquete-

Tiene novia –eso hizo que el zumo de naranja de la chica saliera disparado de su boca-

¿Aun sabiendo eso te sigue gustando? –limpiando su mentón-

Creo que sí-

Mmm…¿creo?-

Bueno no lo sé –jugando con una libreta que llevaba en manos-

¿Por qué no vas a verlo y lo compruebas?-

¡Cierto!, gracias Yachi-San-

Se fue corriendo por los pasillos al único lugar donde podría estar durante este tiempo de receso. Entró al salón de arte sin permiso y disculpa alguna, miro todo el espacio y no lo encontró, a eso solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

Oh~ Chibi-chan, que bueno verte-

¡Senpai! me preguntaba si vió por aquí a…-

¿Tobio-chan? Aún no llega~-

¿En serio? –el mayor asintió- entonces le dice que vine a buscarlo por favor, hasta luego

Nos vemos~-

El pelinaranja salió del salón apretando fuertemente la libreta, no sabía si sus sentimientos estaban en pie pero algo era seguro, no verlo lo hacía sentir triste.

¡Hinata! –ese grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

¿Dónde estabas metido?-

¿Tú dónde estabas metido?-

¿Me buscabas?-

¡Sí!-

Yo también andaba buscándote –el corazón del más bajo comenzó a agitarse- bien ¿qué querías?-

Me preguntaba si querías ir a un lugar especial mañana –los golpeteos en su corazón se hicieron más intensos-

Claro-

Entonces mañana te espero en el parque que está a lado de la universidad a las 4.00pm-

Estaré puntual-

Cada uno regresó por donde vino y el receso terminó, Hinata no pudo dejar de sonreír bobamente todo lo que quedó del día, empezó a cuestionarse _"¿será una cita?" "Nuestra primera cita" _luego la imagen de la castaña apareció en su mente haciendo borrar su sonrisa.

_*Tiene novia entonces ¿sólo es una salida de amigos?*_ -pero eso no fue lo único que lo preocupo, recordó que la chica estuvo en el departamento de Kageyama la noche anterior- *¿viven juntos por eso el mandil amarillo? ¿acaso hicieron…?* -su rostro explotó en rojo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche no pudo sentirse, el día había llegado y Hinata no hiso lo habitual de sus mañanas domingueras, despertó temprano y empezó a limpiar su casa para poder pasar tiempo mientras se preparaba para el encuentro. Tomó una ducha y cambió sus pijamas por una de sus mejores ropas con sus infaltables mochila, salió de la casa directo al lugar indicado.

Llegué cinco minutos antes, ¿ya estará aquí? –mirando a su alrededor-

Que puntual eres-

Ah, Kageya…ma –al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-

¿Qué sucede? –no estaba ajeno a las expresiones del bajito-

No, nada solo…-

Solo…-

Solo pienso que esa chaqueta luce bien en ti-

Oh, eso era bueno mmm…el suéter que usas te sienta bien –dando media vuelta ¿quién es el farolillo ahora?-

G-gracias –sonriendo con sus mejillas ardiendo-

Vámonos de una vez, idiota-

¡Sí!-

El pelinaranja siguió los pasos del pintor, cada vez más se adentraban en las calles para finalmente detenerse frente a un edificio.

Aquí estamos –cruzando la puerta de vidrio-

¿Dónde estamos? -se veía más grande por dentro que por fuera, podía ver la recepción junto a muchas personas y en el techo colgaba un candelabro de los finos-

Lo descubrirás cuando vayamos hacía allá –señalo un portón que lucía como los del cine-

Me da curiosidad~-

Cuando entraron finalmente el pelinaranja se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas que estaba dentro, casi todas las butacas estaban ocupadas, parecía un lugar en el cual daban conciertos.

¿Me dices en qué lugar estamos?-

¿No lo pillas?, aquí se dan presentaciones de música clásica-

¿En serio? ¡qué genial!, siempre quise ver uno –y era cierto, él había leído libros con temática musical y le fascinaba este tipo de lugares-

Parece que ya va a comenzar -al ver como se apagaban las luces-

Se presentaron muchos concursantes algunos sosos y otros buenos, había un chico en particular que tocaba bien y al parecer era aprobada su forma de tocar el violín.

Tsk, ese maldito va mejorando-

¿Por qué dices eso? ¿lo conoces? –al escuchar el comentario del pelinegro-

Lastimosamente sí –sin dejar de quitar se mirada irritada del rubio con gafas-

Y-ya veo –sintiendo esa aura aterradora emanando de su acompañante-

Pasaron unos concursantes más al escenario, Hinata se perdió las últimas presentaciones por observar al pelinegro, la mayoría de tiempo lo pasan juntos pero este momento era especial se puede confirmar que en verdad es una cita. Su atención fue interrumpida por los aplausos y gritos de la gente quedaba un participante más.

Es…-no pudo expresar más, ahora lo entendía todo-

Sí-

Allí estaba. Michimiya Yui con un vestido verde agua largo con un broche de plata en el cabello. Su acompañante, un chico joven y pecoso se alisto nervioso en el piano asintiendo la cabeza como señal de inicio. Yui tocaba con un estilo diferente, uno liberal y apasionado haciendo que el pianista se sintiera mal de no poder seguirle el paso como él quisiera. Hinata fijaba su mirada en ella, le daba un toque de inspiración luego recordó el cuadro de la joven tocando el violín de Kageyama y los discos de la estantería.

Kageyama-

Dime –sin quitar la vista del escenario-

La pintura del museo, la violinista-

Es ella-

El pelinaranja pudo escuchar u corazón romperse como un espejo junto al _"Mal de amores"_ de Fritz Kreisler, además de escritor se le daba bien de actor pudo aguantar sus lágrimas y ocultar todo rastro de dolor. Al terminar el concierto, el más alto tomó su mano y lo llevó detrás de escena.

_*No me toques, ¿por qué mi corazón se siente cálido si estaba triste?*_ -realmente se sentía confuso y más si iban a aquel cuarto para ver a la chica-

Yui-

¡Chicos! Qué bueno que vinieron –realmente lucía hermosa en ese traje y el brillo en sus labios-

Oh~ vino Da Vinci a vernos –acercándose a ellos el violinista rubio-

Eras quien menos quería encontrar aquí –con el ceño fruncido Kageyama-

Tranquilo no dije nada, y bien ¿quién es el frijol que está a tu lado?-

¡No soy un frijol! ¡Soy Hinata Shouyou! –definitivamente ahora sabía porque a su compañero le caía mal este sujeto-

Lo siento por el comportamiento de mi kouhai –interponiéndose entre los tres la castaña- es el Tsukishima Kei

¿Kouhai? –preguntó extrañado Hinata- ¿es menor que nosotros?

Hinata te equivocas –dice el pintor- la mayor aquí es Yui

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Estoy en mi quinto año en la universidad Hinata-kun-responde legre la chica-

_*¡Kageyama está saliendo con alguien dos años mayor que nosotros!*-_su boca la tenía abierta como pez fuera del agua-

Em, disculpen –dice un pecoso con traje y un ramo de flores en brazos- estas llegaron para usted Michimiya-Senpai

Disculpa las molestias y gracias –responde recibiendo las flores- cierto, él es mi acompañante en el piano

Yamaguchi Tadashi, mucho gusto –inclinándose a modo de saludo ante el pelinaranja-

Un gusto-

Luego de conversar un poco, los tres músicos cambiaron su ropa elegante por algo más casual, el de gafas y el pecoso se fueron por un lado dejando al resto en el camino. Hinata se sentía incómodo a pesar de conversar algunas veces con la pareja, ellos dos interactuaban más entre ellos, definitivamente había obtenido el papel de levanta velas.

Debo irme por aquí-

¿Seguro? ¿no quieres que vayamos contigo? -preguntó el azabache-

No, no quiero causarles molestias, además Michimiya-San debe estar agotada-

En realidad no lo estoy, me parece bien la idea de acompañarte-

Así está bien, además solo falta unas pocas cuadras-

De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana y cuídate-

Otro día nos vemos Hinata-kun- con ademán de despedida-

Sí, nos vemos…-veía al par alejarse-

La chica tomaba del brazo al otro y este solo podía chasquear la lengua mientras la chica soltaba unas pequeñas risitas, Hinata no lo quería admitir pero lucían bien como pareja, esta vez no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas por lo que fue corriendo a su hogar. Ni bien estuvo en su habitación tomó su libreta para empezar a escribir.

_…Es doloroso el sentimiento de querer, y aún más doloroso solo poder tenerte en mi sueños…_

Solo podía esperar al día siguiente para ver a esos ojos azules y soñar despierto con él.

**_To be continued~_**

**En primer lugar no me maten porque l s amo y porque esto me duele más a mi que a ustedes(?) segundo toda queja, molestia y amenazas serán bien recibidas XD no olviden su rwv , dejarlo es gratis QwQ **

**_TaraKinomiya: Yo también me inspiro con mi persona especial aish~ que cursi soy uwu los meses par mí pasan rápido y no quiero, no puedo coser rápido QwQ ¿Lemon? claro que no pervertida~ seguro no te esperabas esto XD Ya te lo mando espera un tantito~_**

**_Belu: Qué fuera largo qué? XD ya esta elcap recien salidito del horno y solo pido comprensión por el cap que cabas de leer(?)_**

**Nos vemos en dos semanas, Ja ne my dears~**


	6. Celos

**Antes que nada, Gomen Tsukki!a todas mis lectoras preciosas, tuve un montón de trabajos que hacer TwT pero aquí llegó el nuevo cap a las 02:00am y les gustará(?) :´D Rcuerden que los personajes son de Furudate Haruichi-Sama~**

**CAPÍTULO 6: CELOS**

Abrió la puerta y colocó su chaqueta en el sillón junto al violín y bolso de la castaña.

Fue un día muy largo y agotador~ -sentándose en el mueble la joven-

En especial si tienes trabajo de la universidad –el moreno la acompañó en el asiento-

¿Tienes alguno?-

No, por ahora-

Que suerte-

Mi suerte no creo que vaya a durar –mientras sacaba el celular y comenzó a teclear en la pantlla táctil-

¿Qué haces?-

Envío un mensaje-

¿Y a quién? –inflando las mejillas un poco picada-

A Hinata, pienso darle las buenas noches-

Mmm…¿no crees qué debe estar durmiendo? Es algo tarde-

Quizás tengas razón –dejando de escribir- no quiero molestarlo

Se han hecho muy buenos amigos-

Sí, es una persona agradable-

Me alegro que tengas amigos-

Hablando de amigos, ¿Cómo está Misaki-Senpai?-

¿Hana? Oh cierto, debo terminar el proyecto con ella –buscando desesperadamente su bolso-

¿No te quedas a cenar?-

No podre, lo siento –dirigiéndose a la puerta-

Te acompaño –colocándose la chaqueta que antes llevaba-

Gracias-

Juntos caminaron por las calles casi vacías, Kageyama embarcó a su novia en lo que parecía el último bus de la noche, en la ventana la castaña lo despedía con la mano ligeramente alzada siendo imitado por el otro. El pintor recorrió el camino de regreso a su departamento entre las luces de los postes y carteles con la palabra "cerrado" mientras mira atento su teléfono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelinaranja se removía entre las cobijas, nuevamente era lunes "el horrible". Despertó temprano por el sonido de su celular pero no era cualquier sonido, era el tono de mensaje.

_/De: Kageyama Tobio_

_-Bueno días_

Y asó su lunes no se hace tan _horrible_ como pensaba.

_/De: Hinata Shouyou_

_-Hola, ¿cómo estás? _

_/De: Kageyama Tobio_

_-Bien, estoy terminando mi desayuno, ¿qué tal si nos encontramos en la entrada de la universidad? _

_/De: Hinata Shouyou_

_Me parece bien, estaré 7:20am en la entrada_

_/De: Kageyama Tobio_

_Okay, te espero ahí _

Dejó a un lado el móvil, no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado, dio un vistazo al reloj, eran 7:05. El escritor saltó de su cama solo tenía 15 minutos para llegar, uso lo primero que vio aun así se tomó el lujo de que combinara, fue por una tostada la cocina y la unto en mermelada, salió de la casa y aseguró la puerta, subió al primer bus que vió, faltaban tres minutos para la hora de encuentro.

_*Demonios ¿por qué llego tarde los lunes?*_ -miraba por las ventanas desesperado- *_este bus es muy lento*_

Salió del bendito bus, debía correr sus típicas dos cuadras de los lunes, corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo y no fue en vano, allí en las puertas se encontraba él.

Son las 7:21am –miró su táctil- ¿no qué estarías 7:20? –mientras picaba la frente del contrario con su dedo-

¡Sólo fue un minuto! –trataba de recuperar su aliento, su mejillas lucían de rojo también por la falta de aire como por la burla del azabache-

Sabía que llegarías-

Oh –no podía decir más, su corazón comenzó a latir ante la muestra de confianza- bueno las clases…

Vamos-

No perdieron más tiempo, así que se dirigieron a clases teniendo unos diez minutos para estar juntos. Con la mirada abajo veía como sus pasos sincronizaban perfectamente, pensar en esas cosas divertía al de ojos almendrados pero algo lo preocupaba.

¿Michimiya-San no se molestaría si vas conmigo a clases en lugar de ir con ella?-

¿Por qué lo haría?-

Son novios, lo normal es que vayan juntos a la universidad-

Oh, eso era –diciéndolo sin importancia-

¿Cómo qué "eso era"? –para él si era importante-

Yui estudia en otra universidad-

… -ahora lo entendió todo- disculpa

No te disculpes-

Pero al menos la ves en tu departamento, vives con ella-

Y-yo no vivo con ella, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? –sus mejillas llevaban un leve sonrojo-

Ella va a tu departamento por algo-

De visita obvio –los ojos del pelinaranja brillaron intensamente- Yui comparte habitación con su amiga en el campus de la universidad que estudia, viene a visitarme cuando puede la mayor parte del tiempo está ocupada

Confundí todo hehe~ -con una mano en la cabeza, de alguna forma se sentía feliz hasta que su mirada la dirigió al más alto- ¿no te sientes sólo?

En ocasiones así era, últimamente no-

Vió por encima del escritor llegando a cruzar miradas, quedaron en verse luego ya que debían ir cada uno a su respectiva clase-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en otra universidad, la hora de receso llegó como un milagro para varios muchachos de una clase de matemáticas.

¿Iremos al salón? –el pecoso pregunto a su rubio amigo-

Supongo que sí –sin interés alguno-

El de gafas se levantó de su asiento, cogió su estuche y se dirigió a la puerta, en unos segundos Yamaguchi empezó a caminar tras de él. Ambos llegaron al lugar de siempre cuando inicia el receso.

¡Al fin!, que bueno verlos –Michimiya se acercó al par- tenemos muchos ensayos pendientes

N-ni volverá a pasar Senpai –el pecoso se inclinó a modo de disculpa-

Bien y tú, Tsukishima-kun ¿tienes algo que decir?-

No ocasionaré problemas-

De acuerdo, entonces comencemos-

Yamaguchi se alistó en el piano de barniz negro, mientras los otros dos sacaron de sus estuches los violines. Con una señal de la muchacha empezó el recital, y como siempre ella iba un nivel distinto, al rubio le molestaba y a la vez admiraba aquella forma de tocar pero creía que el esfuerzo es en vano. Yamaguchi solo se sentía inferior al no igualar esa pasión que transmitía la castaña.

Oh, hora de irse chico –al escuchar la campaña de ingreso- si no nos damos prisa nos castigaran nuevamente

Tomaron su cosas y el par se separó de Michimiya por un pasillo vacío, el pecoso paro su caminar un momento siendo notado por su amigo.

¿Qué pasa?-

Tsukki desde hace un largo tiempo notaba que miras diferente a Michimiya-Senpai –mirándolo fijamente-

¿Y con eso quieres decir?-

¿Te gusta Michimiya-Senpai?-

Saberlo no es necesario –dio media vuelta y siguió caminando-

_*Claro que es necesario*_ -siguiéndole el paso desde atrás cabizbajo, con unos ojos brillosos de la tristeza- _*me gustas Tsukki*_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la hora del _"break" _en otra universidad…

¿Qué?-

Hi-Hinata salió almorzar –el chico estaba nervioso al ver la intimidante mirada del moreno-

Tsk…-dando media vuelta- gracias

A saber Kageyama fue a la clase que supuestamente Hinata lo esperaría pero no lo encontró como se pudo ver. Siguió caminando por los pasillos un tanto irritado, quería verlo y hablar con él por algunos segundos por lo menos. Cruzó por otro pasillo hasta llegar al patio principal y allí lo encontró.

¡Ah! Kageyama –tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y luego lo cambió por una expresión de miedo- ¡KAGEYAMA ESPERA!

Te estuve buscando, idiota –mientras estrujaba su cabeza-

S-si lo entiendo ¡Auch! pero ¡Auch!-

Em… disculpa-

Yachi-San, buenos días –dejando la cabeza del pelinaranja en paz-

Ho-hola –con una sonrisita nerviosa- bueno Hinata, lo espero para mañana ¿sí?

De acuerdo, hasta luego-

Nos vemos-

… -el de ojos azules solo los vió despedirse- _*ahora que lo pienso Yachi-San es la chica que mayor tiempo comparte con Hinata*_

Entonces qué tal si… -el escritor no pudo decir más porque la campana sonó- termino el receso…

Idiota –estrujo su cabeza, por culpa de estar buscándolo no pudo comer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en clases presto más atención a sus pensamientos que a las lecciones del profesor. Pensamientos como _"¿Qué estará haciendo Hinata?"_ o _"¿Qué clase tiene ahora?"_ pasaban por su cabeza.

_*Es cierto, cambiaron su horario de clase*_ -mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo despejado- _*ahora debe estar en esa clase con Yachi-San_*…¿Eh?

Detuvo un momento a sus pensamientos y reformularlos. Ahora su cabeza estaba inundada de preguntas como _"¿Por qué comieron juntos en el receso?"_ ya que normalmente estaba su grupo de amigos con ellos en esas horas y también apareció _"¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?"._  
El azabache no quería admitirlo pero estaba experimentando algo que no sucedía hace años; sí, aquello que llamamos _celos._

Al salir de la universidad, se encontraban Kageyama, Hinata y…Yachi. Conversando estos dos últimos de cosas triviales.

Casi me duermo en la clase~ -el pelinaranja bostezó al recordar esa tortura-

A mí me pareció interesante el tema –la rubia acomodo su mochila-

¡Bwah! ¿en serio?-

Claro que sí-

… -el pelinegro los miraba un poco fastidiado-

Por aquí nos vamos, mañana nos vemos Kageyama-

¿Qué?-

¿Cómo que, qué? –enfatizando el escritor esa última palabra-

¿Van por el mismo camino?-

Sí, Yachi-San vive cerca a mi barrio-

Oh, está bien, nos vemos-

¡Claro!-

Los más bajitos se despidieron con las manos alzadas y se fueron por aquel camino. Kageyama no podía estar más irritado por la suerte de la pequeña rubia de vivir cerca al escritor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante cuatro días, Kageyama estuvo observando desde las sombras a Hinata y a Yachi, últimamente los veía muy unidos, las personas que pasaban por su lado sentían miedo por aquella aura oscura que emanaba, los dos bajitos también pudieron sentirlo.

Um Hinata –hablaba en voz bajita la rubia- ¿p-por qué Kageyama-kun nos mira de esa forma?

N-no tengo idea-

Me siento asustada –comenzó a temblar-

No eres la única –y este imito su estado de vibración-

Hitoka-chan ¿por qué la demora? –apareció de repente la de gafas-

¡Shimizu-Senpai!, debo ir a entregar estas copias nos vemos Hinata-

S-sí -giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al pintor- ¿se puede saber qué haces?

¿A qué te refieres?-

¡A-ah eso! –refiriéndose a su aura asesina-

No es nada-

¿Seguro?-

Si-

Está bien, bueno no, te comportas muy raro últimamente-

Yo no lo creo-

Yo sí, ¿por qué no me dices qué pasa? –haciendo un adorable puchero-

Me agradaría saber-

¿Qué cosa?-

La relación que llevas con Yachi-San –desviando la mirada-

¿Eso era? Pff –lanzó unas risitas para luego hablar con voz burlona- eres muy curioso Kageyama-kun~

¡Ca-cállate! –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-

Solo somos amigos, lo hemos sido desde preparatoria-

Oh, ya veo_*mal entendí todo, me siento culpable, ¡ya sé!*_te veo luego –empezó a correr-

¡¿A dónde vas?! –no entendía la razón de su apuro-

¡Debo un disculpa! –ya subiendo las escaleras-

Una ¿disculpa?-

Kageyama llegó al piso el cual se encontraba el club de periodismo suponiendo que ahí estaría la rubia. Dobló una esquina y la encontró junto a Kiyoko, no supo por qué pero el pintor se encondió para observarlas, tal su instinto lo pedía.

¿A-aquí? –un poco nerviosa la menor-

No le veo el problema-

P-pero –mirando a todos los lados posibles- ¿si alguien viene?

Por ello no te preocupes –el de ojos azules seguía observándolas y no entendía su conversación-

O-okay-

Hitoka-chan –la morena colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la contrario y depositó un beso en aquellos labios-

El azabache quedó sorprendido, casi suelta un grito por lo que cubrió su boca con ambas manos, claro que no erala primera vez que veía a alguien besando a una persona de su mismo sexo, siempre lo hacen Oikawa e Iwaizumi, pero nunca vió una mujer besando a otra mujer. Su rostro parecía un farolillo.

_*¿Qué acabo de ver?, si se enteran que estuve ahí me matarán* -_se levantó del lugar y retorno el camino anterior, era mejor no estar ahí_\- *entonces Yachi-San y Shimizu-San tienen una relación*_ soy un idiota

¿Recién te das cuenta? –el pelinaranja estuvo esperando en el lugar que lo dejo-

Tsk, tú eres aún más idiota, idiota-

¿Y pudiste disculparte? –mirándolo fijamente con esos enormes ojos color chocolate-

Maso menos- luego recordó el beso de aquellas chicas- _*¿yo podría besar a Hinata de la mima forma?* _

Ka-Kageyama-

¿Eh? -sin darse cuenta su rostro estaba muy cerca a la de un pelinaranja totalmente hecho un tomate, por reflejos le dio un frentazo por la vergüenza-

¡Auch! ¿qué rayos haces?-

¡Yo que sé!-

El escritor llevó sus manos a la parte adolorida, mientras que el pintor trataba de ocultar su sonrojo y de calmar su corazón.

_*¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?*-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuál es el último informe? –la chica de gafas acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio-

Pronto llegarán las ediciones del libro –Yachi dejo abierto un documento en el ordenador con el nombre _"¿Puedo soñarte?"-_cuando los chicos se enteren se pondrán felices

**To be continued~**

**Por atrasarme una semana haré lo posible para publicar otro cap en esta semanita como recompensa uwu, no se olviden de dejar sus sensuales rws TwT**

_**Belu:**_** Créeme que ami tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a mi lindo Hinata QwQ  
****_TaraKinomiya: _****Si son muy cutes~ todos sabemos porque el mandil(?) uwu, también te hamo :´D a mi me destroza más el alma ver llorar a mi husbando QwQ al menos ya explique la situación entre Kags y Yui, el sonrojo es vida el sonrojo es amor(?), yeah llego el megane pero no te olvides demi hijo el pecoso! no odies a Yui, es muy linda uwu exacto Daichi-an es de mami Suga alt+3. Lemon lemonoso? quien sabe ewé... **

**Ja ne my dears~**


	7. De celebración a una pena

**Bueno ante todo disculpas por estar dos meses ausente, tuve problemas porque tuve exámenes, tareas y exposiciones por fin de ciclo, además de que a su escritora quien les habla le pico el bicho del deporte y participo en las olimpiadas de su institución, si quieren ver que deportes pues fútbol y básquet, fui a ver los partidos de volleyball también XD Bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo del mes XD los personajes pertenecen a Furadate Haruichi-Sama.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: DE CELEBRACIÓN A UNA PENA**

Era domingo por la mañana, 9:45am para ser exactos y desde un par de horas estuvo despierto con una libreta, Hinata en ese instante tenía las ideas a tope por lo que escribió enese cuadernillo.

_…*¿Cómo será ver las estrellas contigo?*…_

Seguro sería maravilloso –miro sonriente la libreta-

Unos segundos después sonó el timbre de mensaje del celular, no pudo evitar emocionarse pensando que tal vez sea Kageyama quien lo mandó, pero luego cambió su rostro a uno de desilusión.

/De Hitoka Yachi:  
-Hinata debes venir a mi edificio ¡ahora! ¡es urgente!

Al pelinaranja le pareció un poco extraño la urgencia de su amiga, pero si era importante para ella debía ir.

¿Qué será? Ese mensaje tiene un aire de preocupación-

Ni bien termino de cambiar sus ropas de dormir a algo para salir, fue directo al hogar de la rubia, subió por un elevador hasta el piso siete cuarto 305, luego de tocar la puerta esta se abrió.

Ahora sí, dime la urgencia-

Pasa y te lo diré, nosotros te esperamos-

¿Nosotros? –se sorprendió al ver que aparte de Kiyoko en la sala se encontraban Kuroo, Kenma y Kageyama- ¡todos estamos aquí! ¿por qué?

Por esto –la chica de gafas alcanzo a darle un pequeño libro-

¡La recopilación!-

Exacto –con una sonrisa la rubia-

Cada uno de los presentes lo felicito y celebraron con el escritor como si fuese su cumpleaños. Ambas chicas anfitrionas de la reunión sirvieron algo de té con leche acompañado de algunos postres.

Estas tartaletas están ricas, ¿dónde las consiguieron? –Kenma pregunto con brillitos en los ojos-

Son de una pastelería que se encuentra frente a la estación cercana a la biblioteca –respondió la chica mayor luego de dar un sorbo a su taza-

Si quieres pasamos por ahí cuando regresemos a casa –lo dijo Kuroo luego de recibir la mirada emocionada de Kenma- son de manzana, tus favoritas después de todo

Hablaron juntos los jóvenes, los pequeños silencios que había eran para degustarlos pastelillos. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que el pintor pregunto algo.

¿Puedo leer el libro? –el pelinaranja se atraganto al instante-

Claro –la rubia le presto el libro-

¡No! –el escritor grito y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo no evito avergonzarse- no, porque mi historia es algo aburrida así que no creo que te guste

Ganaste segundo lugar, no creo que sea mala –contesto Kageyama empezando a echar un ojo a las primeras páginas del libro-

Bueno no es que sea mala, solo me da vergüenza lo que escribí –y esa era la verdadera razón, ya que sus sentimientos por el de ojos azules estaba plasmado en aquellas páginas-

… -miro un momento el enrojecido rostro de Hinata, sintió un poco de remordimiento así que le regreso el libro a la rubia- eres el escritor y es tu decisión si tus obras quieras que las lean o no

Kageyama llevaba un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, a Hinata le dio un vuelco al corazón. Todas esas reacciones fueron notadas por el minucioso ojo del _"gato" _menor.  
Se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron del lugar. El ambiente era un poco extraño y animado, por un lado estaban Hinata y Kageyama hablando en un lenguaje no entendible y en el otro Kuroo aparentemente molestando a Kenma mientras este jugaba con una consola, aunque esto entre ellos era muy normal porque ellos se conocían desde se conocían desde niños, así que la conducta burlona y sarcástica de Kuroo casi no hace efecto en el menor.  
Los cuatro caminaron a través de las calles, pero hubo un momento en la que debían caminar en una ruta distinta.

Iré al centro comercial, nos vemos –sonriente el pelinaranja-

¿Puedo acompañarte? –Kageyama lo dijo instintivamente- _*¿por qué dije eso?*_

Claro –el bajito sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, estaría un tiempo a solas con él-

Cuídense –con una mano alzada el pelinegro mayor-

Kuroo –jalo la manga de la chaqueta de su amigo dedicando una mirada cómplice-

Entiendo –suspiro para luego dar su sonrisa socarrona- si te parece bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el centro comercial, el momento lucía perfecto Hinata junto a Kageyama y…¿Kenma en medio de ambos?. A decir, Kenma hace unos momentos lo que trataba de decirle a Kuroo con la mirada fue: _"Iré con ellos"_, lo cual hizo.

¿Sucede algo? –al ver a sus kouhai callados?-

Nada Kenma –el pelinaranja solo quería pasar tiempo con el pintor-

_*Por alguna razón siento escalofríos*_ -pensó el gato por el desagradable aura que emanaba Kageyama-

Me parece un poco raro que vengas el centro comercial con nosotros –contesto el rubio-

El más bajo solo pudo suspirar, primero fueron al minimercado del súper para comprar algunos alimentos para la despensa, se supone sería solo lo esencial, pero el pelinaranja tomaba todo aquello que lucía delicioso y colorido, como es su dinero los otros dos no pensaron en decir algo con respecto a eso. Pasaron por la caja registradora y lo comprado fue directo a varias bolsas.

¿No olvidas nada cierto? –el moreno revisando una de las bolsas-

¡No! O eso creo –imitando el acto del otro- ¿tú que dices Kenma?...¿Kenma?

… -el nombrado estaba petrificado dirigiendo su mirada a un solo lugar- un arcade…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a aquel lugar, sus compañeros no tuvieron de otra que seguirlo. Una vez adentro se sorprendieron de lo grande que era, prácticamente estaba conectado con un pasillo que llevaba a más juegos. El primer juego al que fue era _"Street Fighter"_ y no contento con ganar a _"Bason"_ fue tras "_Mortal Kombat"_ usando al personaje _"Zub Zero",_ que injusto. Después fue por un juego de piratas lo cual se necesitaba de tres jugadores.

Kageyama ve al cañón derecho y Shouyou al timón –sentenció el gato-

¿Y por qué al timón? –realmente quería disparar a los enemigos-

No creo que me seas de ayuda con los oponentes- dijo sin ninguna pizca de compasión-

Coloco las monedas y empezó a seleccionar el lugar de partida: un océano lleno de tormentas, y aún con el aura deprimente del escritor jugaron, llegaron a un nivel que era una especie de cascada conectado a ríos n la cuál perdieron porque quien dirigía el timón choco con una gran roca.

¿Y así querías el cañón? –Kageyama lo dijo un tanto picado por la derrota-

Manejar un barco es difícil –trato de excusarse el bajito-

Solo es mover un timón y esquivar rocas-

Eso es lo que tú piensas –mientras discutían Kenma iba alejándose- ¡Espéranos Kenma!

Siguieron a su senpai hasta parar a otro juego _"House of the Dead"_ y metió una moneda en las dos ranuras de la máquina.

Shouyou ve por la pistola roja –mientras tomaba la azul-

¿Seguro? –ya que en el otro juego, él mismo fue el culpable de que perdieran-

Te toca disparar-

_*Puede que Kenma-San sea alguien considerado*_ -pensó el pelinegro-

Este hizo caso y fue por el artículo, ambos apretaron el botón de inicio, sonó un grito de fondo dando por comenzado el juego, zombies cruzaban por sus caminos y debían defender algunas de las personas que salían huyendo, Hinata se puso nervioso por la cantidad de gárgolas que aparecieron haciendo que lo mataran y perdiera el juego. Kenma seguía pero al enfrentar a uno de los jefes fue eliminado.  
Los tres decidieron irse, en plena ida cruzaron con una tienda de antigüedades, lo cual llamo la atención de los dos menores, adentro de la tienda habían muchos estantes con libros y pinturas colgadas.

Esta pintura al óleo es muy vieja –Kageyama observaba la textura del cuadro-

Estos libros también lo son –Hinata revisaba título por título del primer estante- ¡Oh! Este es uno de mis libros favoritos

¿Cuál? –el pelinegro se acercó movido por la curiosidad, leyó el título e hizo una expresión de asombro- _"La Divina Comedia"_ hay muchas pinturas basadas en la historia que relata el libro

¿Te refieres a los infiernos que cruza Dante?-

Sí, eso mismo-

A lo lejos unos ojos dorados los observaba atentamente, sus kouhai hablaban sobre obras y pinturas antiguas como modernas basadas en aquellos libros, con eso pudo deducir que a pesar de conocerse solo tres meses pareciera que se conocieran antes, también que el más bajo tenía cierta chispa en los ojos cuando hablaba con el pintor.

¡Kenma espéranos! –grito Hinata al ver al mencionado salir de la tienda-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en cierto cuarto en la casa de un castaño…

¡Aah! ¡Rayos! –gritando con frustración-

¿Qué sucede ahora? –acercándose un moreno al marco de la puerta-

Estoy sentado aquí desde hace una hora sin saber que pintar –hizo un puchero y apretó fuertemente sus pinceles entre las manos-

Si no tienes la idea de que hacer deberías descansar –con voz calmada se acerca al otro para acariciar sus cabellos- el cansancio en ocasiones nubla tu imaginación

Pero Iwa-chan, yo realmente quiero pintar algo además ayer vi a Tobio-chan terminar dos cuadros más-

Con que eso era –suspiro-¿ya no hablamos de esto?

Si, aun así sigo queriendo aplastar a mi adorable kouhai –cambiando su tono de voz a uno más profundo y lleno de malicia-

Su talento no puede con tu experiencia-

Bueno si…-volviendo a su voz de siempre-

Además aquí gana no el que pinta más cuadros, si no el que tiene la mejor idea para un cuadro –tenía los brazos cruzados dándole apariencia de alguien imponente-

Iwa-chan…-soltó una pequeña risita- no sé que haría sin ti. Siempre tienes la razón

Alguien debe controlar esa cabeza hueca que tienes-

Te amo Iwa-chan –poniéndose de pie y luego corto la distancias entre sus labios con un tierno beso-

Yo igual –un poco avergonzado-y mejor ve a descansar o te dormirás en media tarea

Pareces mi mamá Iwa-chan –el moreno le dio un golpe en la espalda- Auch~ no seas tan brusco~

Lo dice el que me deja casi _inválido_ por las noches-

Perote gusta que lo haga hehe~-

Después de ello Oikawa se quejo de un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su muy querido novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres se encontraban en un banco del centro comiendo unos helados conversando sobre sus vidas universitarias, Kageyama pudo presenciar la buena relación del pelinaranja y Kenma, a decir el gato suele ser callado sin embargo el pelinaranja puede sacarle un conversación completa.

Sigamos viendo que hay de nuevo –Hinata tomo las bolsas y empezó a caminar-

Los otros no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo. El escritor parecía un niño emocionado por todo lo que veía, ante los ojos azules le parecía algo tierno verlo saltando y revoloteando, esto no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

Lindo ¿no crees?-

¡Para nada! –sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rojo-

Tu cara me dice otra cosa-

Y-yo no pienso así-

¿En serio? –el otro asintió haciendo que diera un suspiro- yo pienso que es lindo

¿Qué? _*¿Qué significa eso?*_ -se sentía preocupado pero no sabía la razón-

¿De qué hablan? –se acercó el pelinaranja con un gatito gris entre manos-

Nada importante –aclaro el mayor-

Hinata dejo el gato en su corral correspondiente despidiéndose, los tres jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con una tienda de música, en las vitrinas lucían sus mejores guitarras.

Waa~ lucen geniales –el escritor fascinado observaba aquellos colores y detalles de cada instrumento-

Cada una debe tener un código o nombre o eso creo –Kageyama miraba atentamente hasta que escucho la campañilla de la puerta de la tienda haciéndolo sorprenderse- Yui…

¡Tobio! Que coincidencia –sonriente se acercó al grupo- Hinata-chan ¿cómo estás?

Bien –le devolvió una sonrisa forzada, paso tantas horas pasándola con el pelinegro y con su amigo que había olvidado por completo a la novia del primero-

¿Y quién es él?-

Kozume Kenma –se presentó por si solo-

Un gusto~-

¿Qué hacías en la tienda? –el moreno pregunto-

Mande arreglar una de las cuerdas de mi violín, por suerte me la devolvieron rápido-

Puedo ver que estas aliviada-

Verdad que sí, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer todos juntos?, conozco un buen lugar aquí-

Todos asintieron y siguieron a la joven, la pareja iba conversando sobre temas que ellos siempre toman dejando en duda al otro par de _¿qué podría ser lo que hablan?._ Poder ser el centro de atención de esa persona, que lo demás desaparece cuando estas junto a ese ser, sentirse querido. Todo eso el pelinaranja quería saber que se sentía.

Es algo tarde –Kenma comento interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de su amigo y la conversación de la pareja-

Bueno son las 20:50 –la muchacha reviso su reloj-

Me falta terminar una tarea y si mal no recuerdo Shouyou debo ayudarte en una-

Pero de que…-Hinata no pudo decir nada porque el _gato_ le lanzó una mirada como si dijera _"no_ _digas más_"- bueno si…

Nos vemos –entonces Kenma tomo la mano del escritor llevándolo lejos-

Tengan cuidado –Yui levanto la mano como despedida para luego dirigir su mirada a su novio- ¿pasa algo?

No –dijo secante, por dentro estaba disgustado que el pelinaranja se haya ido y además estaría junto a Kenma tal vez en su casa haciendo los supuestos _"deberes"-_

Mmm…de acuerdo –no estaba convencida, esa actitud le decía que algo no estaba bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espera ¡espera! –Hinata se soltó de la mano del otro- ¿por qué mentiste?

En la cara se te veía que estabas triste, no decías nada y eso no es normal en ti-

Bueno yo realmente quería salir de ahí…gracias-

A ti te gusta Kageyama ¿cierto?-

¿Qué cosas dices? –su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo- y-yo no, estas equivocado

No tienes por qué ocultarlo y menos conmigo, puedes llorar si quieres-

N-no pienso llorar-

Lo dijo demasiado tarde ya que su voz se entrecortaba y sus lágrimas brotaron de sus cuencas chocolate. El otro no pudo más que prestar su hombro para consolarlo junto un fuerte abrazo.

No te preocupes más _*no voy a permitir que te lastime*_ -pensó Kenma decidido-

_**To be continued~**_

**¿Khé hará Kenma? ****_Chan chan chaaaan_****, Bueno espero les haya gustado –se esconde para evitar lo tomatazos(?- Ya sé que a nadie le importa pero la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños XD ahora otra disculpa de parte mía por subir el cap tarde y por hacer llorar a mi husbando -osea Hinata- uwu **

**_AdictaMoon:_**** Y te deje esperando otra vez xd, shiii esas señales significan mucho –festeja alocadamente contigo- me alegro te haya gustado el cap anterior :3**

**_TakaraKinomiya:_**** La situación de mi hijo Yamaguchi aún esta por verse uwu, creeme que el alivio de que no vivan juntos me alivia más a mí que a ti XD Sho hamo el KiyoYachi y hamo que lo hames *n* los celos de mi hijo Kags son tan kawaii~ **

**_Ja ne my dears~_**


	8. Unas recomendaciones

**Para las/los que no me creyeron cuando dije que publicaría en un mes, pos aquí estoy v´: no la verdad es que no pude publicar por el motivo de las tareas y ahora comencé a trabajar, y esta semana quise publicar pero pinchi internet se fue y ya volvió pero hace unas 4 horas quería publicar y el muy troll se fue otra vez por suerte volvió y espero no se vaya mientras publico el muy hijo de…su mami v´: , lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi kokoro uwu bueno aquí esta el cap nuevo y espero lo disfruten, recuerden que los personajes son de Furadate Haruichi-Sama~ **

**CAPÍTULO 8: UNAS RECOMENDACIONES**

Kenma no tuvo más opción que llevar a Hinata a su hogar, pero no sin antes acompañarlo por algo de comida, así que se encontraban en un pequeño local comiendo ramen.

Gracias y lamento molestar –con los ojos hinchados por el llanto-

Por eso no te preocupes, somos amigos-

¡Mejores amigos! –corrigió-

Si eso –tomo un poco de té verde- y dime, si tiene novia ¿por qué te sigue gustando?-

Bueno es algo inexplicable, a pesar de que Kageyama puede ser un poco amargado conmigo en realidad es alguien amable –mirando el tazón- y sus cuadros también son hermosos

Tal vez solo sea admiración-

¿Tú crees?-

No –tomando otro sorbo del té- si solo fuera eso no estarías triste al verlo con otra persona

Oh, quizás deba olvidarlo-

Sería lo mejor-

Ambos sabían que eso no sería fácil, Kenma podía ver a través del pelinaranja, era claro como el agua y sus sentimientos por el pintor estaban profundizándose. Mientras Hinata tampoco quería dejar de querer de esa forma a Kageyama, es su inspiración y el tiempo que pasa con él es especial. El _gato_ dejo a su mejor amigo en casa y se dirigió a la suya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de tomar un bus al fin pudo llegar a la tranquilidad de su hogar, reviso su celular, tenía ocho llamadas perdidas, sin darse cuenta el perfil lo había dejado en silencio, por quien lo había llamado no había preocupación alguna así que solo dedicó a dirigirse a su habitación. Pero la calma igualmente se fue al escuchar algún ruido contra su ventana.

¡Kenma abre la ventana!-

¿Otra vez? –se dirigió al balcón y ahí al frente desde la otra ventana estaba Kuroo- ¿qué sucede?

Te llame y no contestabas-

Estaba ocupado-

Oh~ te gusta molestar parejas ¿cierto? –con u típica sonrisa ladina-

Ellos no tienen nada –volviendo a cerrar aquellas puertas de vidrio-

¿Huh? ¡Espera Kenma! –la distancia entre su ventana y el balcón era puerta por lo que en un segundo estuvo allí- abre la puerta –el otro solo pudo obedecer- ¿ahora si me explicas?

Kageyama tiene novia-

Oh, parecían unos tortolos esos dos, es una lástima –notó algo raro en el rubio así que decidió preguntar- ¿y ahora tú que tienes?

Nada –dijo con voz monótona-

Puedes engañar a cualquiera, pero yo te conozco Kenma-

Estoy molesto –de repente su rostro cambio de expresión-

Puedo notarlo y la razón es…-

Siento como si Kageyama lastimará a Shouyou con intención-

¿Estás seguro?-

Sí –muy convencido-

Yo no lo creo –la verdad Kuroo piensa que el pintor quizás ilusionaba al pequeño pelinaranja sin darse cuenta, no era algo intencional-

Pues yo sí y no pienso permitirlo –mientras encendía su consola para distraer su enojo con algo-

Suenas a una madre –nuevamente volvió su sonrisa burlona-

¿En qué?-

Más bien sería una fiera que defiende a sus rías –tratando de quitarle la consola-

Shouyou es más como mi hermano –tratando de zafarse del más alto-

Un Onii-chan muy celoso y sobreprotector-

Un poco y deja de molestarme-

No quiero-

Al final logró quitarle la PSP y de paso dejar al rubio debajo suyo en la cómoda alfombra, Kuroo deposito un corto beso en los labios contrarios haciendo sonrojar a su _gatito._

Ya vuelvo –el mayor se levantó y fue directo al balcón-

Te vas muy rápido –aún se encontraba en la alfombra-

Dije que ya vuelvo –de vez en cuando Kenma podía molestarlo pero eso le gusta mucho de él- fui a la estación cercana a la biblioteca

Entonces…-el rubio abrió sus ojos de la emoción y el otro solo sonreía-

Si, traje tu tartaleta de manzana-

Tráela ahora-

Bien no desesperes~-

Fue a su habitación, cogió una cajita blanca del escritorio. Kuroo espero muchas horas para darle su postre al de ojos dorados.

Gracias –mientras daba el primer bocado- _*eres un gran novio*_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente en la universidad Hinata buscaba a cualquiera de sus amigos para pasar el receso, al no encontrar uno de ellos decidió ir solo a su lugar favorito: la biblioteca. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando olvido algo importante, a unas puertas más estaba el club de arte.

_*Kageyama debe estar ahí*_ -sin pensarlo se encontraba en la entrada de dicho club y no pudo tener mayor razón-

Idiota ¿qué haces en plena puerta? –puso un pausa a su actividad solo para verlo-

¡Y-yo solo vine a visitarte mal agradecido! –aunque fue algo involuntario-

De acuerdo –volvió a su actividad anterior para así evitar que el pelinaranja notara su sonrojo- ¿y qué traes de comida?

Tengo huevos revueltos- desenvolvió su bento y tomo una silla-

Suena bien, normalmente no traes almuerzo-

Esta vez desperté más temprano-

Ya era hora-

Los lunes son malos para mí ¿entiendes? –totalmente ofendido comenzar a tomar uno de sus huevos con los palillos-

Eso quiere decir que tú los hiciste-

Vivo solo en casa, es obvio ¿eres o te haces? –iba a dar el primer bocado hasta que el pintor puso una mano en su cabeza estrujándola- ¡suéltame me dejaras calvo!

¿Solo traes huevos revueltos? –dejando la cabeza contraria en paz-

Traje ensalada, no me digas que aún no has comido-

… -ese silencio significaba mucho-

¿Eso significa que no? Oye responde-

No, aún no –mirando la pared- había dedicado tiempo a pintar unos cuantos cuadros-

Entonces ¿quieres un poco de mi bento? –no podía dejarlo morir de hambre-

¿Seguro? Es tuyo y no quiero molestar-

Más que seguro –lo dijo con una de sus más brillantes sonrisas-

B-bueno –esa sonrisa le parecía muy linda-

Bien di ah~ -con el huevo entre los palillos, estaba muy emocionado-

Ah~ -sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza al momento de recibir la comida-

Así continuaron comiendo ambos, sin darse cuenta estaban comiendo de los mismos, debía contar como alún tipo de beso indirecto ¿cierto?, aunque fue demasiado tarde ya que Hinata pudo finalmente enterarse de ello,

Hey Hinata ¿pasa algo? –al ver al otro cabizbajo- oye respon..,-

No es nada –el azabache se sorprendió al ver el rostro del más bajo explotando de uncolor carmín-

Oh~ que lindos~ Tobio-chan y Chibi-chan compartiendo el almuerzo –en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Oikawa- comían de los mismos palillos, ¿eso no cuenta cómo beso indirecto?

Lo dijo sin pensar en la situación que se encontraban su kouhai, el esfuerzo de ocultar la razón de su enrojecido rostro se fue al traste, el escritor solo pudo elevar el nivel de rojo hasta que exploto su cabeza, mientras que Kageyama pudo entender porque la actitud del pelinaranja haciendo que muera de la vergüenza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar, era tiempo de salir de clases por lo que cierto pecoso alistaba rápido sus libros, lápices entre otros cosas para alcanzar a su rubio amigo.

¡Tsukki! –corría en los pasillos-

No corras, está prohibido –muy sereno-

Lo siento Tsukki logró alcanzarlo-

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de salida y siguieron juntos andando después de todo sus casas están en la misma calle. Como todos los días lo común entre ellos dos es que el de gafas se colocara los audífonos con una determinada lista de canciones y Yamaguchi comenzara hablar sobre su día y demás, al pecoso poco le importaba si era ignorado se sentía bien con este tipo de trato.

*_Momentos como este me hace recordar aquel día_* -Yamaguchi no evito ruborizarse-

**_/Flashback/: _**

Era un día normal, ambos caminaban juntos directo a sus hogares, se encontraban en su primer año de preparatoria, tan solo eran unos niños de 15 años. En esa época nada era distinto, Tsukishima tenía los audífonos puestos escuchando algunas canciones, entre ellas unas de _"Oasis"_ y _"Pink Floyd"_ mientras que su amigo le hacía habla sin éxito.

Hoy fue un buen día –dijo muy animado- que bueno que el profesor olvido el examen ¿verdad Tsukki?-

… -estaba concentrado en la música-

Ayer mamá preparo pasta y estuvo delicioso-

…-

Ahora que lo recuerdo tenemos tarea en inglés-

…-

Todos los días eran así, Yamaguchi contaba todo lo que le pasaba y el otro solo escuchaba música sin prestar atención aluna a lo que el pecoso decía. Sin embargo esto se podría considerar como una ventaja, una muy provechosa.

Tsukki eres genial-

… -realmente no escuchaba, para Yamaguchi esto era perfecto-

También muy inteligente-

…-Tocas muy bien el violín, siempre sigues la partitura la perfección-

…-

Realmente me gustas Tsukki –sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, solo esperaba que eso lo haya escuchado, se sentía un poco asustado-

… -no dijo nada y tampoco lo escucho, el castaño estaba agradecido por ello así que soltó un suspiro de alivio.

**_/Fin Flashback/:_**

Y como hace cinco años no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Me gustas mucho Tsukki –y como hace cinco años esperaba que no haya escuchado, su corazón dejo de latir unos segundos.

… -nada seguía sin escucharlo-

Yamaguchi volvió a suspirar aliviado, sus sentimientos hacia el violinista seguían siendo un secreto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra universidad el horario no era diferente por lo que es hora de irse cada uno a su hogar. Hinata empaco lo que debía, estaba listo para salir pero uno de sus compañeros le comunico que alguien esperaba por él, cuando fue a ver quién era no pudo evitar alegrarse internamente.

Kageyama ¿qué haces aquí? –trato de sonar normal sin embargo sus expresiones eran de alegría y llevaba una sonrisa boba-

A que más… -se sentía avergonzado-

No sé, dímelo tú –claro que sabía- _*a pedirme un favor*_-bueno tal vez no-

Te acompañaré en el camino-

… -no tenía palabras, las veces que iban juntos a casa normalmente lo hacían en grupo yeste sería de las muy pocas que irían solos además que el azabache venía a recogerlo-

Si no vas a decir algo apresúrate, idiota-

S-sí-

El pelinaranja siguió sus pasos desde atrás, lo cual fue raro para Kageyama.

Oye creo que sería mejor si caminas a mi lado-

… -eso lo agarro de sorpresa- _*quiere que camine a su lado*_ \- y no tardó en hacerlo con una sonrisa-

_*Así está mejor*_, ¿pudiste escribir otra historia?-

Bueno estoy en eso, una editorial quiere publicar todas las historias que hago-

¿Acaso eso no está bien? –la emoción se le notaba en su ojos azules, ahora él parecía un niño- ¡reconocen tu trabajo y podrás ser un verdadero profesional!

Pff~ -intentaba no reírse, esa actitud infantil no lo había visto hasta ahora-

¿De qué te ríes? –cambio su rostro a uno de ¿qué rayos?-

Siempre estas actuando cool y y pff~ -sintió una mano estrujando su cabeza- ¡lo siento!

Idiota –aflojo el agarre, agradeció ser alto porque ahora mismo llevaba un sonrojo en toda la cara-

_*Waa~ ¡eso fue muy lindo!*_ -sin embargo el pelinaranja pudo notarlo- ¿Eh? ¿no debes ir por ese camino? –señalando el dicho camino-

Estoy acompañándote a tu casa-

… -le tomo solo un segundo para que su cara se encendiera- ¿por qué?

No tiene nada de raro, después de todo conoces mi departamento-

¿Qué hay de Yui-San? Ella seguro viene a visitarte –sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al decirlo-

Ella no puede venir esta semana a visitarme y probablemente tampoco la próxima –se podía ver su tristeza en el rostro-

¿Y cuál es el motivo? –preocupado por él, no quería verlo así-

Lo de siempre, tiene muchas tareas y exposiciones-

Oh, bueno vives en un departamento que es todo para ti, ¿qué hay de tus padres?

Ellos viven en Akita, pero últimamente viajan mucho fuera del país-

_*¿Acaso son millonarios?_* los míos viven en Miyagi-

Tus padres también están lejos-

_*Aunque los tuyos más*- _

Llegaron a la casa del pelinaranja, una linda casita de dos pisos en un barrio aparentemente calmado. Abrió la puerta y al entrar el pintor pudo sentir una tranquilidad muy acogedora, mientras el dueño de casa se sentía preocupado por haber olvidado ordenar algo y si tenía aún algo para comer.

¿Qué haces? –dijo Kageyama al verlo dirigirse a cierto lugar-

No te incumbe –fue directo al baño a soltar un vómito, se sentía algo nervioso, luego lavo sus dientes para evitar el mal aliento y al fin pudo recibir como se debe a su invitado- siento dejarte esperando, no te quedes ahí ¡siéntate!

Esperaba que lo dijeras –hizo caso y fue hacía uno de los muebles-

Si no te molesta puedes cenar aquí-

Estaría bien ¿quieres qué te ayude?-

No hay necesidad –negando con las manos- preparé en la mañana algo para cenar solo debo calentarlo en el microondas

Hinata hizo su labor y volvió con dos platos, empezaron a comer tranquilos, conversaban de cualquier cosa que les cruzara por la mente y en lenguaje no existente hasta que terminaron la cena.

Tienes muchos libros –caminaba en la sala y revisaba los estantes que habían –

En mi tiempo libre los leo-

¿Terminaste de leerlos todos?-

Sí, estoy buscando otros para poder leer –esto sorprendió al más alto-

¿Me recomiendas algunos?-

Es difícil, todos son buenos –pensaba cual libro podría gustarle-

Entonces recomiéndame algunos de tu autor favorito-

¿Seguro? –dudaba que le gustara ese tipo de historias-

Sí –con firmeza-

Bueno, en los estantes busca los libros de _"Wish Saw"_ –un tanto avergonzado-

¿Es el nombre de tu autor favorito? –mientras buscaba dichos libros-

Es un seudónimo, idiota –el pintor le lanzó un libro en la cabeza- ¡Hey cuidado con el libro!

Lo siento libro por lanzarte hacia alguien idiota –reviso el título de los libros- ¿qué genero son?

Son de fantasía, algunos son de ciencia ficción pero todos llevan romance –y volvió la vergüenza a él-

Mmm…-vió unos más y encontró el nombre de otro autor- _*Amande Range, suena a una mujer* -_tuvo interés en los libros de aquella persona- ¿puedo llevarme más libros?

Claro, solo recuerda devolverlos-

Colocó los libros en su maletín, era 8:45pm debía regresar rápido a su hogar antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Nos vemos –ambos estaban en la entrada, al más bajo le gustaría quedarse más tiempo junto a él-

Hasta mañana –puso una mano sobre la cabeza contraria para acariciar su cabello- *_es muy suave_* -después hecho esto se fue-

¡Sí! –se despedía con una mano alzada esperando que se alejara, para colocarse de cuclillas con ambos manos sobre la cabeza, realmente sentía su corazón saltar- Waa~ nunca antes me acarició la cabeza –con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en el rostro-

**To be continued~ **

**¿Qué tipo de reseñas nos traerán esto libros? ¿Quiénes son Wish Saw y Amande Range? xd  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado uwu ahora devuelta a esperar un mes x´D espero que no y que el trabajo me lo deje :´C bueno a abrir mi sección favorita:**

**_Chinita-Sama:_**** Mi sol sufre de amor y debe ser difícil de tratarlo uwu Kageyama es un idiota que no sabe ni de sus sentimientos(?) o está consciente de ello…quien sabe xd **

**_AdictaMoon:_**** De nada(?) Exacto Kags aunque sea poco demuestra que siente algo por aquel hermoso sol~ Gracias y lo pase muy chevere con mis amigos, espero tú te encuentres bien xD **

**_TaraKinomiya:_**** No te preocupes, si o si debo terminar la historia uwu *se oculta para que no la peguen(?)* por ahora Kags no leerá este libro pero si otros como verás en este cap xD Kenma no hará nada malo espero, solo protege a su hijo plox~ Yo también sufro con hacer llorar a Hinata, mi husbando no lo merece TwT Gracias fue un buen cumpleaños xD**

**Ja ne my dears~**


	9. Descubrimiento de un nuevo hobby

**Primero que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo! y segundo pido mil disculpas por nohaber subido este capítulo, mi límite para subir siempre son de 2 meses pero esta vez me pase y ahora es 2016 XD solo puedo culpar a mis estudios y al trabajo, nunca trabajen en una empresa textil si no quieren ser explotad s TwT,y ustedes lo pidieron señores hay lemon en este cap *inserte cara rikolina* si lemon pero lemon Yuri xd así que aquellos que son sensibles a este género pueden saltearse esa parte, para ello les deje esta señal de entrecortado "o-o-o" que significala parte lemon yuri y si son atrevid s o zukelemtos -se refiere a aquellos perverts como su escritora quien les habla- a disfrutar ewé, bueno sin más el primer capítulo del año 2016 claro en este fic :YaoMing:.  
Estos** **hermosos personajes** **no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Haruichi Furadate-Sama.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: DESCUBRIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO HOBBY**

Regresó a su departamento aunque prefería estar en casa del pelinaranja, ya que el suyo se sentía muy solitario y frío. Entonces recordó lo que hizo antes de llegar.

Es la primera vez que toco su cabeza para acariciarlo –su rostro se encendió a un rojo vivo- ¡Rayos!

En toda esa vergüenza, se puso a buscar en su maletín encontrando los libros de Hinata.

Ya que esta semana no tendré visitas, aprovecharé mi tiempo-

En total tenía unos cinco libros, el primero que tomo fue uno de _"Wish Saw_" se titulaba _"¿Quién vive en las estrellas?" _y en efecto era muy ficticio y fantasioso. Trataba de un ser extraño que lucía algunos rasgos de una humana a diferencia de su piel azul, esta decía vivir en la estrella Orión, un chico la encontró y empezaron a vivir juntos, conforme avanzaba los capítulos ella aprendía como vivían los humanos y aprendía sobre el chico, más tarde hubo una invasión, este libro tiene unos 40 capítulos y ni hablar de la cantidad de páginas. Kageyama fue consumido por la historia, nunca pensó que en tan solo tres horas podía leer más de medio libro, y cabe decir que hasta ahora sintió emoción por la parte del primer beso del protagonista con la chica alíen, cursi pero tierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la universidad, en horas de cambio de clase…

Tienes cara de muerto –el pelinaranja se acercó al verlo bajar las escaleras-

No pude dormir bien –soltando un bostezo-

¿Y por qué? ¿e insomnio? –estaba preocupado por su estado, su cara siempre lucía aterradora pero ahora le parecía más-

Estuve leyendo "¿Quién vive en las estrellas?"-

Oh~ ¿ qué hora dormiste? –podía entenderlo también hubo veces en la que se desvelaba solo para terminar de leer alguno libros-

A las 3am –lanzando otro bostezo-

Sí que le echaste dedicación –le agradaba saber que leía del mismo libro que él y además gustaba de la historia, aun así una parte de él sentía culpa de la amanecida del azabache- ¿en qué parte vas?

Termine de leerlo-

¡¿Eh?! –esto realmente lo sorprendió, apenas podía leer un libro entero en un día y ahora el más alto viene diciendo que lo acabo en unas pocas horas- _*rayos mi honor se va en picada*_ eso es…

Ah ¿esto? –mostrando lo que tenía en manos que era un libro-

Trajiste a _"El pueblo está de fiesta"_ –con brillos en los ojos-

Estaba leyendo el primer capítulo en clases-

¿No deberías prestar atención a las clases? _*aunque a veces hago eso*_-

Esa clase es muy aburrida, es mejor si me distraigo en algo a dormir como el resto-

Si eso crees-

Cada uno fue a su clase y quedaron en verse ala salida, Kageyama tomó asiento y enfocó su atención al libro que trataba de un pequeño pueblo en la montañas, cuando su gente dormía placida en las noches, pequeños seres como personas en miniatura comenzaban sus actividades diarias y las tareas que más gustaban era hacer grandes fiestas, como si fuera poco cada uno tenía un poder mágico.

_*¿Cómo sería tener a uno de esos pequeñines?*_ -al instante en u cabeza vino la imagen de Hinata provocando que en sus labios formaran una sonrisa- _*él también es pequeño*_

Esas dos horas se lo paso leyendo el libro, en el receso fue al salón de arte, pinto lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo cual aquel cuadro le parecía algo raro a su castaño senpai.

Tobio-chan ¿qué on esos? –tratando de adivinar-

Son _"Wenig" _–seguía pintando-

¿Qué? –seguía sin entenderlo-

Son las criaturas que aparecen en este libro –sacando el objeto de su maletín para dárselo-

"_El pueblo está de fiesta"_ ¿es bueno este libro?-

Sí –habían varios de estos _Wenig_ pintados haciendo una fiesta rodeados de luces en el centro del enorme pueblo-

¿Lo compraste hace mucho?-

Es prestado-

¿De Chibi-chan?-

¿Cómo lo sabe? –dejo su pincel para mirarlo ¿acaso es el _Wenig _de la adivinación?, aunque es muy alto para serlo-

Es escritor, es normal que tenga libros en casa-

Oh, eso era –volviendo a su actividad anterior-

Por otro lado ¿no te alegra que sea pronto verano? –en busca de su atril y pinceles-

¿Qué tiene el verano?-

Las vacaciones-

_"Es cierto"_ apareció en su mente, al fin podría descansar de la universidad podía pasar más tiempo pintando y estar al lado de Hinata, en eso recordó algo muy importante.

_*Yui también tendrá más tiempo libre*-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En otro lugar…_

Se acerca el verano –dijo un feliz Yamaguchi-

Las vacaciones están cerca- siguiéndole una sonriente Yui-

Si, si que emoción –con sarcasmo soltó el rubio-

Mo~ que aburrido es Tsukishima, eres más joven que yo, eso debería alegrarte-

No me alegraría tanto sabiendo que puedo llevar algún curso –lo dijo con claras intenciones refiriéndose a la chica-

¡Oye! Esa materia esta difícil-

Entonces deberías dedicarte más a esa materia –apareció otra chica detrás de ella haciéndola respingar-

¡Hana-chan! Yo em yo –se sentía nerviosa, técnicamente su amiga enojada era aterradora-

¿Qué dirás ahora?-

Um sabes ese examen…-

Faltaste a ese examen todo para presentarte a un concurso-

Si pero bueno tengo una oportunidad-

Bien, entonces qué esperas –la tomo del cuello de su camiseta arrastrándola-

¡Espera! Tengo práctica de violín ahora-

Tu examen es en dos semanas, no hay tiempo para desperdiciar-

Urg~ lo siento chicos –se despidió de ellos con la mano-

Sí –ambos dijeron en coro-

Caminaron hasta la sala de música, el pecoso tomó asiento frente al piano, abrió la partitura y tocó algo de Mozart, mientras el de gafas afinaba las cuerdas de su violín. Una vez terminada esa labor, Yamaguchi cambió las notas a una de Chopin para que su amigo pudiera acompañarlo en la música, como siempre ambos lo hacían bien aunque para Yamaguchi no era suficiente, para Tsukishima bastaba así que tomo asiento para ver como practicaba el otro.

Eso sonó mal –al escuchar un fallo en la tocada del pecoso-

Si, necesito practicar más –con una sonrisa tímida-

Te tomas muchas molestias-

Bueno um…no se lo dije a nadie pero planeo participar en el concurso de finales de Julio-

¿Qué? Pero si estamos a un mes –podía notar un poco su preocupación-

Michimiya-Senpai y tú siempre se lucen em escenario, yo también quiero hacerlo –mirando los ojos contrarios decidido- es una prueba a mí mismo

… -¿qué más podía decir? ¡su amigo finalmente lo enfrentaba musicalmente!, solo debía respetar su decisión- está bien, espero no pierdas

T-Tsukki –sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, tenía apoyo de quien más quería-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siguió leyendo el libro hasta la hora de salir, 7 capítulos de 20 era un buen avance, la parte de la historia en la que estaba trataba de explicar el origen de estos _Wenig_, cada uno nació del deseo de una persona, ese deseo contribuyo poderes al _Wenig_ y si la persona quería que se cumpliera su deseo debía atrapara ese pequeño pero debía ser el mismo _Wenig _que surgió de sus anhelos.

_*Si quisiera mi deseo debía desvelarme buscando al Wenig que lo tenga*_ que complicado-

¿Complicado qué? –apareció de la nada el pelinaranja haciendo respingar al otro-

Hablaba del libro-

Um…es cierto –"_atrapar un Wenig es complicado_" pensó- ellos tienen poderes después de todo

Es lo que lo hace más difícil-

Hola chicos –se acercó a ellos junto a su pareja-

¡Yachi-San! ¿qué tal tus clases hoy? –pregunto el escritor-

Todo en orden gracias al cielo-

¿Y usted Shimizu-Senpai?-

Igualmente –miro al cielo unos segundos-el verano se acerca

¿En qué fecha cae? –comento el azabache- ya recordé es el…¡Auch!-recibiendo un golpe de la más bajita-

¡Ah! No me mates lo siento, en serio –nerviosa trato de decirle algo no en frente de todos, así que no tuvo más opción que tomar su móvil y mensajearle-

¿Qué? –su celular sonó y leyó el aviso de la rubia-

_/El 21 de Junio empieza el verano y también es el cumpleaños de Hinata_ –Kageyama miró asombrado a la chica y esta le dio señas para que mantenga en silencio el aviso-

¿De quién era el mensaje? –dijo curioso el pronto cumpleañero-

E-era -miro hacia la rubia mientras esta pedía que no dijera nada con gestos exagerados- era uno de esos molestos mensajes de promociones

Oh~ solo eso-

Siguieron caminando hasta el punto en el cual debían separarse.

¿Hoy no me acompañas a casa? –salió de su boca sin pensarlo- n-no es que quiera

No iré, quiero terminar de leer los libros-

¡De acuerdo! –exclamó alegre el pelinaranja, si eran por sus preciados libros de su autor favorito no importaba si lo acompañaba o no- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Claro –y lo vio irse muy rápido por su camino-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un edificio en cierta habitación, dos chicas recién llegan a su hogar, dejaron sus bolsas en una silla del cuarto.

Iré primero a bañarme -la más joven tomó una toalla y un cambio de ropa-

Voy contigo-

¿Q-qué? -habían veces en las que se bañaban juntas pero hace dos meses no lo hacían-

Voy a bañarme contigo y no acepto un no como respuesta -muy firme en su decisión-

Si te pones en ese plan será difícil decirte no -con un sonrojo adornando su rostro-

Vamos antes que sea más tarde-

S-si-

Ambas estaban en la bañera, Kiyoko dejo a un lado sus gafas para evitar ensuciarlas aun así podía ver siempre y cuando lo que quiera ver esté cerca, podía ver la piel blanca de su pareja, era tentador.

Lavaré tu espalda ¿de acuerdo? -tomando la esponja-

Esta bien -algo nerviosa por el contacto-

Tu piel se siente suave -dejo a un lado la esponja para tocar la espalda contraria-

Después del baño la humecto -su cara empezaba a subirse los colores-

Ya veo -acerco sus labios al cuello de la pequeña para depositar un gentil beso- también eres suave aquí, ¿Qué tal acá?

Ngh~ -Respingo al sentir dos manos en sus pequeños senos-

La pelinegra masajeo el pecho de la poetisa, luego se divirtió un poco pellizcando y apretando aquellos botones rosados, Yachi no podía dejar de suspirar y jadear, esas reacciones eran muy lindas para la mayor por lo que comenzó a lamer desde su cuello hasta una de sus orejas.

Eres realmente muy suave, ¿Qué tal aquí? -dirigió su mano derecha ahí abajo-

N-no a-ahí no ah~ -sentía como esos dedos la acariciaban hasta entrar un poco más profundo- ¡ah!

Eso fue lindo -mientras sacaba y metía sus dedos-

Ah~ ngh~ -sus gemidos iban elevándose- Ki-Kiyoko me vengo bésame

Esta hizo caso y la beso apasionadamente, en eso sintió algo pegajoso en sus dedos.

Hitoka-chan esta vez te viniste muy rápido-

N-no lo digas como si nada -cubría su rojo rostro con las manos-

Siempre eres adorable -depositando un beso en la frente de la rubia-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue dejar a un lado sus cosas y terminar de leer el libro. Pasaron horas se la paso desde las 7pm hasta las 9pm leyendo sin parar así dando por terminado el libro. Se detuvo un minuto a pensar que hasta ahora no había leído un libro de "_Amande_ _Range_" así que lo hizo.

"_La_ _ilusión_ _en_ _la_ _laguna_"-

_"__Amande_ _Range"_ no era distinta de _"Wish_ _Saw"__,_ ambos abarcaban el campo de la fantasía, drama, ciencia ficción y romance. La historia trataba de unas personas que iban a una laguna famosa del lugar que cuando la niebla aparece, una especie de ilusión surge, tiene la forma de un castillo y al desaparecer la niebla ese enorme castillo se va, las personas que entran a aquella arquitectura también desaparecen y no cualquiera entra, estas son las que cometieron un gran error en su vida, aquellos que quieren poner fin a su existencia, aquellos que cometieron actos imperdonables, todos puestos en un solo lugar con la razón de sobrevivir a los retos, criaturas y psicópatas que habitan en el lugar.

Es algo dramático pero interesante-

Siguieron pasando las horas y siguió la lectura, se sintió atrapado por la trama, las diferencias entre "_Wish_ _Saw_" y "_Amande_ _Range_" eran claras, el primero usaba un vocabulario muy rebuscado y su trabajo era muy limpio, la forma de relatar, el dominio de los personajes y más, mientras que "_Amande_ _Range_" puede explicar mejor los sentimientos de cada personaje hasta el punto de sentir compasión de uno de ellos o sentirte identificado, lo cual hace que sus libros sean igualmente de valiosos.

Wow, no me gustaría estar en un lugar así-

Sintió pena por una chica de la historia llamada Nancy, entro al castillo por intentar suicidarse, el catillo le impuso un reto que era buscar en un pozo de jeringas(que cada una de estas portaba un virus incurable y altamente peligroso) una llave para la siguiente habitación. En efecto en esta historia también había romance tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales. Kageyama podía decir que su pareja favorita era la de dos chicas llamadas Abbi y Claire que sus personalidades y trato eran muy parecidos a los de Yachi y Kiyoko.

Hinata lee este tipo de libros ¿Cómo serán los ssuyos? -en ello recordó que el cumpleaños del pelinaranja estaba cerca- ¿Qué podría darle?, debe ser algo especial, tan especial como él

Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió un mensaje e-mail desde su laptop.

_/__De: Beta Editorial _

_Solicitamos su presencia en una reunión __el día 13 de Junio para conversar sobre el renuevo del contrato./ _

Sera una semana pesada -suspiro- ¡Todo sea por mi carrera! -apago el aparato, tomo su libreta y su amigo el lápiz para comenzar a escribir.

…*_Me_ _gustaría_ _que_ _el_ _tiempo_ _que_ _pasamos_ _juntos_ _sea_ _como_ _el_ _cielo_, _así_ _de_ _infinito_*…

_Waa_ ¿desde cuándo soy tan cursi? -su rostro estaba totalmente rojo- Kageyama idiota~

…*_Pensar_ _en_ _ti_ _me_ _hace_ _tan_ _feliz_*…

Si fueran míos esos ojos azules -otra vez volvió a explotar su cabeza en rojo- _waa_ _¡__waa! _¡Idiota! Lo que me haces decir y escribir.

Siguió escribiendo con una sonrisa.

**_To_** **_be_** **_continued~_**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de las "****_Asombrosas aventuras de Kageyama en el país de los libros_****"(? y del lemon yuri *OhYeahBeibi* bueno la razón por la que describí los libros y el estilo de sus autores era necesaria, porque estos apareceran en algún momento y a lo mejor van a amar a los que hicieron estas obras(?) ¿Qué regalo dará Kageyama a nuestro querido Chibi-chan? ¿Este precioso Sol algún día dejara de ser cursi?, ahora abrir mi sección favorita ypor favor no olvidar dejar su hermoso y zabrozomgo review porque aunque no lo crean, me levanta la moral ;w; **

**_dezconocida:_**** Pero nunca es tarde para dejar un rvw ;3 aww que linda,si supieras que me da ánimo tu lindo comentario y gracias meesfuerzo para que mis lectoras se sientn a gusto con esta historia esta bella pareja *-* **

_**Ja ne my dears~**_


End file.
